


Do you want it?

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, Lap Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Carl is alive, he visits Negan whilst he's in jail and this time he gets to be the one to wind him up.
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Negan
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627963
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Do you want it?

**Author's Note:**

> 100% fictional, dont own the characters.

Carl rocked his hips back and forth, taking Negan's dick inside his ass hard and fast and resulting in both of them moaning deeply, "fuck you're tight kid"

"You wanna cum Negan?" He teased, "wanna shoot your load inside my ass?" Carl's words set Negan on fire and God he was getting close, the way he ground down against him and squeased his tight hole around him - _fuck._ "You gonna answer me big boy" it sounded like a question but came out as more of a demand. 

"Yes, yes, fuck" Negan responded desperately, his breath was fast and ragged and his hips were making shallow thrusts upwards to try and get more of that tight heat. "Go on then" Carl responded, jerking his dick to try and get himself closer to the orgasm he so badly wanted - having Negan under him like this was making him so hot that it was taking a lot of strength to not push him to the floor and make him cry, and beg, and apologise for everything he'd done, because as much as he'd hated Negan previously he could see how much he had changed and repented. Negan was a different man, and yet Carl still wanted something extra from him - wanted him to pay. 

He could hear him groaning behind his head as Carl rode him hard, milking him for all he had - "fuck, Carl" he moaned with a whimpery tone that made Carl aware to the fact that he was cumming deep and hard inside him, his leg muscles tensed and shook as he breathed heavily into Carl's neck, moaning. But the younger man didn't stop his movements - he continued in riding Negan's dick, harder as he pumped his length up and down and drew closer to cumming over his fist, he could feel Negan's hands gripping his hips tightly at the sensation around his now sensitive dick and he didn't care, he didn't care that Negan was probably hurting he just wanted to cum. 

A few moans and groans and Carl bucked his hips upwards, twisting around his leaking tip he came hard - "Negan" he moaned out as his dick pulsed in his hand. He stilled his hips and let his hand fall to his side, making no attempt to stand up and remove himself from Negan's lap. 

"Damn kid, didn't know you had it in you" Negan's attempt at sounding like he was in control was failing as Carl could hear the breathless, blissed out tone in his voice. "Are you gonna get up or.." Negan eluded to the fact that his softening dick was still impaling Carl's ass. 

"I think I'm good here," he replied, "I don't think I'm done using this" the 'this' he referred to was made known to Negan at a sudden sharp, hard clench around his dick that made him bite his lip. Carl was young, probably too young for Negan, he would be able to go again in a couple minutes, his hand lazily touched his cock in trying to wake it up again - the mild sensitivity was nothing compared to what Negan would feel if he were to stroke his own cock right about now. 

"Shit kid. I'm old, I dont think I'll be able to-"

"Shut up" Carl cut him off. "I don't care, I'm going to ride this dick whether or not you think you'll be able to cope with it" Carl's attitude had definitely hardened from the first time Negan met him, he was almost cold, uncaring, and a small part of Negan was incredibly turned on by it. Carl's dick was waking up now and had grown to be semi-erect in a few moments, he ground down against Negan - struggling to gain friction inside him as he wasn't stiff yet. 

"I want you hard again" Carl demanded. "Think you can do that?" 

"Like I said kid, it's not gonna be that eas-" 

"I dont want excuses, now you're going to fuck me again, you're going to cum inside my ass and then you're going to suck my dick, and I'm gonna cum into your mouth - might shut you up for once" the orders that spilled from his mouth definitely helped Negan's anatomy in getting interested, he never realised Carl could be so _dominant_ and he'd be damned if it wasnt the hottest thing ever, him taking everything he wanted - just like Negan used to do, he supposed it was some sort of payback and if that was what the kid wanted then who was he to argue. 

"Got it?" Carl demandd after a moment of silence. 

"Got it" Negan responded quietly. 

"Didn't quite hear you" the younger punctuated his statement with a rather hard clench around the dick inside him.

"I got it" he said louder, feeling his body finally start to react and his dick harden slowly. 

"Good"

Carl started to move again, rising and falling in shallow movements on Negan's dick, letting him enter and exit his hole at a steady pace - deep breathing heard against his ears and he could feel that Negan was hardening inside him.

"Fuck" the older man moaned out. 

The cum that remained inside Carl's ass made for amazing lubrication as Negan fucked into him and brushed against his prostate, Carl was determined to make as little noise as possible as this was about getting Negan desperate and frustrated and horny, not him - he definitely didn't want him to know that he wouldn't mind being pinned to the floor and fucked ruthlessly by the man that had killed his dad's friends, plus the little noises that Negan was making were divine, he sounded so helpless and needy. 

"Christ kid" he groaned, "gonna kill me" Negan murmured at the feel of his dick being gripped and sunk down onto, the post-orgasmic sensitivity made it almost painful but he tried to focus on the pleasure instead, tried to think about the tight heat and cute boy wrapped around him. His legs were shaking quite hard now, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists as he struggled to ground himself, Carl leant his head back so that it rested against his firm shoulder. 

"Doing okay?" He asked in what seemed like a moment of genuine care for Negan's wellbeing, and after he nodded hesitantly Carl added "does it feel good, fucking your enemy's son? Knowing that anybody could walk in here and see you balls deep inside me" 

Negan had to close his eyes and his toes curled in his shoes, Carl was talking him into a goddamn frenzy and riding him like a fucking jockey, his dick pulsed inside him. 

"What do you think they'd do to you knowing that you were in here fucking me?" God he was getting close again, "Carl" he moaned breathily, "jesus fuck" his hands gripped tightly onto the hem of the boy's shirt, pulling him down onto him. 

"Close already Negan? What happened to that famous stamina?" He was mocking him, full on mocking him and Negan hated that it made him hot as fuck. "You're just so desperate to be fucked aren't you? Yeah?" His hand, though smaller than Negan's, gripped onto the older man's jaw and turned his head towards his, forcing him strain his neck to make eye contact. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Negan whimpered. 

"How bad do you wanna cum?" He asked as casually as possible, feeling his own dick ache for release. 

"So fucking bad," Negan had apparently stopped caring about sounding desperate or whiny. 

"Aw, bet it hurts huh? Being brought to the edge after already cumming?" Carl was high on power, every moan that came from Negan's mouth made him crazy, made him want to draw out every last breath and whimper from his throat until he was completely spent. 

"What would you do to cum again?" 

"Anything, _fuck,_ anything" his eyes were tight shut, mouth wide open with pants and deep groans falling helplessly from it. Every muscle in Negan's body seemed to be tensed as his legs shook and scrambled around trying to gain purchase on something, his hands were tight on Carl's body as he felt one of his grip into his hair, pulling on his greying roots as he rode him like his life depended on it. 

"Do it" he ordered, and just like that Negan was pulsing and cumming into Carl's hole, moaning probably too loudly but he didn't care, his body was shaking and he couldn't do anything but feel, feel Carl lift off him quickly and grunt at the sensation. 

"Get on your knees" the younger man demanded, standing in front of him with his hands on his hips. Negan swallowed a lump in his dry throat and gathered all his strength to move from the bed to his knees in front of Carl, looking up at him silently. "Good" he stated, bringing his hand to the back of Negan's head Carl brought his dick to his lips and looked at him as if to tell him to open up. So he did, he parted his lips and allowed Carl's leaking dick to enter his mouth.

Soft, pink lips closed around his member and Carl released a breath at the feeling, Negan was taking him all the way in his mouth with ease and swallowing around him. Carl knew he wasn't going to last, not after having his insides rearranged, and definitely not when Negan sucked and bobbed his head like he was _hungry_ for it, he used his lips to tighten and his hand jerked off the base as he moved his head quickly up and down. 

"Just like that" he moaned out, "don't stop" the grip on Negan's hair tightened considerably and he moaned around Carl's dick, the vibrations flooded his body and caused his body to bend at the waist - thrusting more of his length down his throat.

"Gonna cum down your throat" Carl moaned out, holding onto Negan's head tight as the older man felt a bitter burst of hot cum shoot over his tongue, he closed his lips tighter and swallowed deeply. Carl groaned out what sounded like Negan's name before releasing his grip on his head and allowing him to breathe. "Fuck" he sighed. 

The two men breathed heavily for a few moments, getting their heart rates back to an even pace, Carl reached behind himself and stroked a finger between his cheeks, bringing out a damp fingertip. "Damn" he cursed. 

"Hey" Negan called out, still on his knees "turn around" Carl squinted in confusion, but turned around none the less figuring he owed Negan to do as he asked, he felt the man's large hands spread his ass cheeks and a tongue press against his hole, licking out the cum and cleaning him up. He couldn't help but sigh out at the sensation, the tongue prodding into that tight ring of muscle before it was gone. 

"There, all clean" 

Carl turned back around to see Negan getting to his feet, pulling his pants back up over his legs and wincing ever so slightly when he tucked his dick back into his boxers. The younger man followed suit and lifted his pants from where they lay at his ankles. 

"Negan, uh, do you wanna, um, talk about it" he asked, the awkwardness and post sex embarrassment clear in his voice and the blush that spread across his cheeks.

"Don't worry about it kid, it was something we both needed" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment below! ;)


End file.
